moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast Furnace
The Blast Furnace is the support superweapon of the Foehn Revolt. It serves as the central hub of Blast Trenches and to create the Blasticade, a barrier of high-pressure steam that will destroy nearly anything who tries to pass through. Description The Foehn Revolt knows quite a respectable number of methods to use their air manipulation technology. One of the more dangerous ones involves a controlled eruption of incredibly destructive steam, which is kept at high pressures in the Blast Furnace. This building is partially responsible for the burning of unusable material that even Foehn's nanomachines cannot reprocess. These materials are burned at incredibly high temperatures, resulting in lots of strong steam being produced and condensed at the Blast Furnace. At the right moment, this steam is moved into Blast Trenches built all around Foehn bases, which then release it up high at great velocities. The windflow manipulation fittings along the Blast Trench make it possible to increase the power and reach of the barrier created in the process. Almost no ground or air unit is capable of crossing an actively erupting Blast Trench, with a few exceptions. The barrier, christiened the 'Blasticade', unfortunately has a few drawbacks, the biggest one being it requiring power to function; a Foehn base low on power will cause the Blast Furnace to deactivate. If that happens, the Blast Furnace's release mechanism triggers an emergency shut down, as without the ability to control the blast's flow, it would be too dangerous to move it through the Blast Trenches around the base. The Blast Furnace needs to recharge the Blasticade anew when that happens. Blasticade Once the Blast Furnace fully produces enough steam, it will move the steam into all Blast Trenches upon activation, which forms the Blasticade – a barrier of strong yet controlled steam eruptions which will destroy everything that comes in contact with the barrier, be it on the ground or in the air. The Blast Trenches also become indestructible while the Blasticade is active. Ground units will be unable to pass through the Blast Trenches and have to seek another route while Blasticade is active, but air units will be unaware of the steam barrier and will often unknowingly fly straight into it, resulting in their demise. However, epic units are unaffected by the Blasticade and can safely go through the steam barrier without suffering any noticeable damage. The Blasticade lasts for 60 seconds and will only recharge at the end of its duration, unlike other superweapons which starts to recharge as soon as they are activated. It can also be toggled as the commander wishes while active to allow friendly troops to safely pass through. Overview Trivia * The Blasticade is functionally similar to the Firestorm Barrier in Tiberian Sun and Firestorm, only having visual differences. ** The Blast Furnace itself was thus based from the Firestorm Generator. Gallery BlastFurnaceCharged.png|Blast Furnace ready to deploy BlasticadeActive.png|An active Blasticade protecting a dormant Tempest Architect See also * Blast Trench * Chronosphere * Iron Curtain Device * Rage Inductor Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Structures Category:Superweapons